


Chuck: Sarah vs The CAT Squad Try-Outs

by Vitezislav



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Carina Miller recruits Sarah Walker into the CAT Squad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by a fake made by TSNaker.
> 
> Follow him at: http://thegoddessstrahovski.tumblr.com/

**Chuck: Sarah vs The CAT Squad Try-Outs**

 

It’s a beautiful summer morning and agent Sarah Walker is sitting on the terrace of her favorite coffee shop. The waitress comes over with her coffee and the sun is shining in her face. The girl puts down the coffee on the table and moves on to the next table. Sarah grabs her coffee and takes a sip from it. She quickly pulls it away from her lips, as the hot coffee almost burns her. She checks out the beach in front of her. The beach is already starting to get crowded, even though it’s still early in the morning. On the other hand it’s already over twenty-five degrees Celsius outside and the weather forecast predicts temperatures well over thirty. Sarah picks up her coffee again, it has been resting on the table for a minute of two now. She takes a sip and this time the coffee doesn’t burn her lips. She tilts her head while taking another sip and she can feel the warmth of the sun on her face. A couple passes by and Sarah can hear the conversation they are having. It seems the two are making plans for their day off. Sarah is having a day off as well, but she isn’t interested in making plans for the day. She just wants to relax and see what comes her way. She finishes her coffee and looks for the waitress. She spots the girl, but she is still busy at another table. Sarah waves at the girl and she sees Sarah waving at her. The waitress signals Sarah that she will be with her shortly. Sarah lowers her hand and looks across the beach again. Some people have gone in the water and a group of teens is playing with a beach ball in the water. It doesn’t take long for the waitress to come and Sarah orders another cup of coffee. The waitress takes the order and returns inside.

 

A couple of minutes pass and Sarah looks around to see if the waitress is coming. The girl seems to be still inside. There are a lot of people inside the shop ordering coffee, so she might be busy helping them. Sarah takes off her sunglasses for a moment, raising her head and closing her eyes. She lets the sun shine on her face and takes a deep breath. Sweat is dripping from her chin into her cleavage. The visible skin of her breasts glistering in the light of the sun. Suddenly the sun disappears and she opens her eyes. A woman is standing in front of her blocking the sun. The woman is holding two cups of coffee. “Hello Sarah.” The woman says to her. Sarah instantly recognizes the voice.

“Hello Carina, what brings you out here on this wonderful day?” Sarah replies to her friend.

“I was in the neighborhood and saw you sitting here.”

“It has been a while since I last saw you Carina.”

“It has been far too long Sarah and I must say you looking as hot as ever.”

“This weather is making me hot.”

 

Carina places the coffee on the table and she sits down across the table. Sarah grabs her coffee and drinks her coffee. Carina across her does the same and the two look at each other while drinking. They don’t say anything and continue drinking their coffee. Carina finishes her coffee first and Sarah finishes several seconds later. Carina’s phone rings and she takes it out of her pocket. She reads the message she just got and returns her attention to Sarah. “I must confess I was in the neighborhood, because I was looking for you Sarah.” Carina places her phone on the table. “You see I want to recruit you for a squad. I can’t go into detail here, but if you are interested you should follow me.”

 

Sarah looks surprised at Carina and wonders what this squad is. She has known Carina for a very long time now and she never mentioned being part of a squad. Carina is one of the best agents Sarah knows and this might get interesting. “Alright Carina color me intrigued.” Sarah picks up her sunglasses and puts them on. “Where are we going to?”

 

“You will find out soon enough Sarah.” Carina grabs her phone and types a message, before sending it. Carina waves at the waitress and she comes to their table. Carina pays for both of Sarah’s coffees and her own. Carina gets out of her chair and tells Sarah to follow her. The two walks along the beach and catch up. It has been a year since they last saw each other. They walks for about an hour before reaching a house near the beach. “This is the place Sarah, I hope you are ready.” Carina rings the bell and a blonde woman opens the door.

 

“You must be Sarah, welcome my name is Missy.” The blonde grabs Sarah and gives her a hug. “Come on in, Carina has told us so much about you.” Sarah follows Carina and Missy into the living area. In the living room two more women are waiting for Sarah, another blonde and a brunette. “This girls is the famous Sarah Walker.” Missy tells to the other girls.

 

The brunette moves towards Sarah and extends her hand. “My name is Adriana.” Sarah grabs Adriana’s hand and shakes it.

 

The other blonde remains on the sofa. “You look good Sarah, I am Jenny.” She inspects Sarah from top to bottom and smiles as she finishes checking out Sarah. “You did well Carina, she has great potential for sure.”

 

Missy and Adriana join Jenny on the sofa and Carina walks over to the sofa. “Well Sarah, we are The Clandestine Attack Team Squad, also known as the CAT Squad. We are a spy group and perform missions all across the world. The CAT Squad always has to have four members. That is why I invited you to this place, you see Jenny is leaving the squad.” Carina looks over at Jenny, before continuing to explain to Sarah how she can become a member of the squad. “Before you become a member of the squad, you first must pass several tests. Let’s call them try-outs. You already passed the first try-out. I know what you are capable of, so you should be able to pass the other try-outs as well.” Carina smiles at Sarah, while finishing her last sentence.

 

“Alright Carina, what are these try-outs?” Sarah asks to the girls at the sofa.

“As you can see we are all femme fatales and a femme fatale should be able to perform certain… well let’s say have certain skills.” Carina replies to Sarah. “These try-outs will test your skill level and we will see if you have what it takes or better be able to take it.”

“I am sure I can take whatever you throw at me.” Sarah confidently replies to Carina.

The girls on the sofa begin to giggle and Carina sits down next to Missy. “Alright Sarah let’s begin. Your second try-out is stripping, strip in front of us and put on a good show.”

“What?!” Sarah says surprised.

“You heard Carina, strip for us.” Missy says to Sarah.

“Come on Sarah, don’t be shy. You have done it before for me.” Carina responds to Sarah.

_“Well this isn’t the first time, I have done this for missions before and for Carina. Carina always enjoyed my stripping acts. I might as well put on a show these girls will never forget.”_ Sarah moves in front of the squad and slowly begins to move her hips. Although there is no music, Sarah manages to move her hips in a sensual motion. She can see that she has captured the attention of the girls on the sofa, as their eyes are following her hips. She places her hands on top of her breasts and slowly moves her hands towards her hips, letting them glide over her body. Sarah bends through her knees, almost touching the floor with her knees, before going up again. Her hands moving through her hair, as she blows kisses to the squad. Sarah seductively turns around, showing her firm ass to the girls. She lifts up her skirt, showing her ass and white lace panties. Sarah jiggles her ass for them, before lowering her skirt again. She looks over her shoulder at them and places her right index finger on her lower lip. She pulls her lower lip down a bit with her finger and mischievously smiles at the girls. Sarah grabs her top and slowly moves it up and pulls it over her head. The back strap of her white lace bra being the only piece of fabric still covering a bit of back. Her hands move over her back, before stopping at the back strap. Her fingers slowly unclip the bra and she catches her bra, before it falls off her firm breasts.

 

The girls on the sofa are watching Sarah in awe and with mouths wide open. They watch Sarah gently turn around, Sarah’s hands on her breasts holding the bra in place. The blonde carefully moves her hands downwards, revealing more and more of her boobs. Just before Sarah can show her nipples, she turns around again. She removes her left hand from the bra and places it on her hip. She holds the bra in her right hand and pulls it off her breasts. She moves her hand to the side of her head, letting the bra hang from her fingers. The white lace bra moves over her fingers, slowly reaching the end of Sarah’s fingers. The bra is now resting on the tip of Sarah’s right index finger and the blonde holds it for a few more seconds, before letting the white lace bra fall to the floor. The girls follow the bra flow through the air, before it rests on the carpet beneath. “Oops.” Sarah says with a girly voice, while placing her hands on her bare breasts. Sarah turns around and faces the squad once more. Her right hand moves upwards, but with her left arm she covers up her breasts. She waves her right index finger at the women, telling them it’s a no go. Her hips swaying from left to right, while bending her knees.

 

Sarah turns around and bends forward, letting her ass stick out. Her hands moving over her naked skin, placing her thumbs under the band of her skirt and gradually pulling it down. Her skirt seems to have some problems going over her gorgeous butt. However it all seems to happen in slow motion for Carina, Missy, Adriana and Jenny. It only takes Sarah a few seconds to move her skirt over her juicy ass. The skirt drops on the carpet around her ankles. Sarah first pulls her right leg up, the skirt latching onto her crimson heel, but it inevitably slides off her heel. Sarah steps out of the skirt and is now almost fully nude. Her white lacy panties still covering the grant prize. Sarah continues her sensual dance of seduction and shows her girls off. The four on the sofa are getting much more than they could ever dream of. This beautiful blonde woman is seducing each and every one of them with her moves. They all wait with great expectations for Sarah to remove the last piece of clothing she is wearing.

 

Sarah walks seductively towards them, swaying her hips in grand motions. She places her right crimson heel in front of Carina, who grabs the heel. Sarah moves her foot back, letting it glide out of the heel. She places her bare foot on the carpet and raises her left leg. Carina holds the left heel and Sarah’s foot slips out of it with a fluent motion. Sarah turns her ass towards them and bends through her knees, slowly moving her ass over Carina’s lap. Sarah bounces her ass up and down without touching Carina’s legs. Carina moves her hand towards Sarah’s ass, but before she can grab it, Sarah moves away. “No touching, you naughty girl.” Sarah walks away a bit further and continues her dance. She places her legs together and with her thumbs she teases the girls, by gently lowering her panties a bit. Sarah leaves her panties there for a moment, before pulling them back into place. Sarah turns her backside to them and sticks her ass out, giving her right ass cheek a gentle spank. She places her thumbs between her ass and the top of her panties. She slowly pulls the backside of her panties down and her ass keeps it in place just below her cheeks. Sarah turns once again and moves her thumbs to the front, but keeping them between her skin and the lace fabric. She pulls her panties down a bit and opens her legs a bit. Gravity does the rest and the panties slide along her long legs to the floor.

 

Sarah walks closer to the sofa and spreads her legs in front of the CAT Squad. “Do you girls like what you see?” She asks teasingly, running her index finger between her labia. Sarah shows her ass and bends forward, giving them a view of her pussy from behind as well. The girls can see that the striptease turned Sarah on, as her pussy is moist. Sarah spanks her delicious ass a few times, before standing up straight.

 

“I think she aced her second test.” Carina says with a big smile on her face. The other squad members couldn’t agree more with Carina. The CAT Squad stands up and they begin to undress each other. It doesn’t take long for all of them to be naked. “Every member of the squad should have a skilled tongue.” Sarah knows exactly what Carina means with that and she pushes Carina on the sofa. With her hands she spreads her friend’s legs and licks her lips. Sarah wastes no time and goes down on Carina. She presses her lips against Carina’s pussy and places a few kisses. Carina lets out a soft moan, as Sarah’s moist lips touch her pussy. Sarah moves her tongue up and down Carina’s pussy a few times, before gently pushing it passed her outer lips. Carina lets out a louder moan, as Sarah sticks her tongue deeper inside her. Sarah loves making girls moan in pleasure and she knows how Carina likes it. Sarah works her tongue inside her friend, swirling it around. Carina is no match for Sarah’s tongue and she is soon breathing heavily, as she is close to having an orgasm. Sarah slows down her pace and gives Carina some time to regain some control. Sarah picks up the pace again, moving her tongue deep inside Carina’s soaking wet pussy. Carina begins to moan uncontrollably and Sarah knows she has her close to an orgasm again. She removes her tongue from Carina’s pussy and begins to suck hard on Carina’s clit. Carina screams out in ecstasy. Sarah sucking on her clit, pushes her over the edge and she screams Sarah’s name as she climaxes. 

 

“It looks like you met your match Carina. I don’t think anyone got you off this fast before.” Jenny says with a wicked smile on her face. Jenny is sitting next to Carina on the sofa and with her right hand she grabs Sarah’s long blonde locks. Jenny pulls Sarah over to her place and pushes her face against her pussy. “Get to work slut.” Sarah instantly goes to work, pushing her tongue deep inside Jenny’s wet slit. The blonde above her is watching her move her head up and down, as she pleases Jenny’s pussy. “Not bad slut, but you can do better.” Jenny tightens her grip on Sarah’s hair and pushes buries her face even deeper into her cunt. Sarah is struggling a bit, her nose pressed flat against Jenny’s swollen clit and her mouth encasing Jenny’s wet pussy. Sarah uses the same moves she used on Carina, but it doesn’t have the same effect on Jenny. Sarah tries to get her tongue in even deeper, hoping this will set Jenny off.

 

The blonde gently begins to grind her pussy on Sarah’s face, when she notices that Sarah is struggling to get her off. Jenny enjoys seeing Sarah giving it all, but not being in control of the situation, like she was with Carina. Jenny wraps her legs around Sarah’s head, using her legs to keep Sarah’s face buried into her cunt. “Come on bitch, get me off.” Jenny grinds her pussy faster against Sarah’s face and the blonde between her legs is getting covered in her juices. “Oh yes that’s it, use that fucking tongue of yours.”

 

Sarah has finally found Jenny’s G-spot with her tongue and is pressing the tip of her tongue against it. Sarah is barely able to hear anything, because her head is being squeezed by Jenny’s strong thighs, but she is able to hear Jenny moan in pleasure. Sarah knows she has to hurry, because Jenny is applying more and more pressure on her head.  She wishes she could finish Jenny off like she did with Carina, by sucking on her clit. However Jenny’s legs prevent her from moving her head and all she can do is use her tongue to get the blonde off. Jenny is cutting off her oxygen flow and it gets harder to keep her tongue pressed against Jenny’s G-spot. Jenny is starting to moan louder and it encourages Sarah to remain conscious. She moves her tongue up and down in minor motions, trying to keep the pressure on Jenny’s G-spot. Suddenly her mouth is getting filled with Jenny’s juices, the blonde is squirting in her mouth and crying out in pleasure. Sarah managed to make Jenny cum hard and she is being pushed even further into Jenny’s squirting pussy. It feels like Jenny’s orgasm last forever, when Sarah finally feels Jenny’s thighs loosen around her head. Sarah pulls her head back and takes a deep breath.

 

“Goddamn you are one horny slut Sarah. I don’t think anyone ever got me off like that.” Jenny releases Sarah’s hair and removes her legs, letting her feet rest on the sofa. Jenny gently rubs her pussy, getting her fingers covered in her juices. She winks for Sarah to come closer and Sarah places her hands on Jenny’s thighs and leans forward. “Open wide Sarah.” Jenny says while pressing her cum covered fingers on Sarah’s lips. Sarah does what Jenny tells her to do and Jenny slips her fingers into Sarah’s mouth. Sarah begins to suck on them, while using her tongue to clean the bottom side of Jenny’s fingers. Jenny lets Sarah clean her fingers for about a minute, before pulling them out and telling Sarah to please Adriana.

 

Sarah crawls over to Adriana who is sitting to the right of Carina. The brunette quickly opens her legs for Sarah and she crawls between them. She places a few kisses on Adriana’s cunt, before diving in with her tongue. The brunette is clearly enjoying her tongue, as Sarah can feel her lips getting moist from Adriana’s pussy. Sarah removes her tongue from Adriana’s pussy and presses her tip against her clit, to change things up. She flicks her tongue and Adriana’s clit bounces up and down. Adriana never felt anything like this before and shivers are send down her spine. The brunette begins to moan uncontrollably and Sarah knows it won’t take long for her to get Adriana to climax. Sarah puckers her lips and surrounds Adriana’s clit, she begins to suck on it. She starts off by gently sucking on it, but after a few seconds and some loud moans from Adriana, she begins to suck on it like a vacuum cleaner. The brunette’s moans are filling the living room and the other three are looking amazed at how Sarah is making Adriana moan like a little slut. Sarah uses her tongue to poke against Adriana’s clit, while sucking hard on it.

 

Adriana has her hands in her hair and tears almost roll out of her eyes from the intense pleasure. “OH GOD!!!” Adriana cries out loud, as Sarah’s tongue presses against her clit again. “Please…” Adriana is begging Sarah to make her cum, but the blonde keeps her on the edge. “OH SARAH PLEASE I NEED TO CUM!!!” Adriana begs Sarah even louder for it.

 

Sarah loves hearing the girl beg for it like a common whore and decides the brunette deserves to cum now. Sarah presses her tongue against Adriana’s clit and slowly moves it up and down, keeping the pressure on the clit. Adriana above her is crying out in pleasure and Sarah pushes her over the edge. The brunette cums with a loud moan and Sarah continues the treatment during her entire orgasm. The moment Adriana’s first orgasm is over, Sarah ups the pressure on the brunette’s clit and a second orgasm follows. Adriana’s body shakes wildly, as her second orgasm is even more powerful than her first one. Sarah removes her mouth from Adriana’s clit, while she has her second orgasm.

 

The other girls are clearly impressed with Sarah’s display of skill on Adriana and now she has one more to go. Sarah crawls over to the other blonde and spreads Missy’s legs wide open. She places her hands under Missy’s legs and pushes Missy’s upper thighs against Missy’s chest. Sarah has a great view of Missy’s pussy and anus. She smiles wickedly at Missy and the blonde above her seems a bit confused. However  as soon as Sarah presses her lips against her anus, she lets out a moan. The other squad members cheer Sarah on, as Sarah’s tongue penetrates Missy’s ass. Nothing gets Sarah going more than giving or receiving anal pleasure. She wastes no time and tongue fucks Missy’s anus like the blonde girl above her has ever experienced.  Carina and Jenny thought Sarah could never trump what she did to Adriana, but Missy is already screaming out Sarah’s name within a few seconds. Sarah rapidly moves her tongue in and out of Missy’s anus, while keeping her lips pressed against Missy’s ass. Sarah loves how Missy’s body is reacting to the pleasure she is receiving. Missy has Sarah’s hair wrapped around her hands and is tugging hard on her hair. Sarah knows that Missy is trying to get some form of control, but the blonde squad member is no match for her tongue. Sarah drives her tongue deeper and deeper into Missy’s wet anus and she is rewarded with long and loud moans. Knowing that if she continues like this, Missy will cum real soon, Sarah removes her tongue from Missy’s anus.

 

“Please nooo…” The blonde cries out, as Sarah stops tongue fucking her ass. Missy doesn’t have to beg for long, as she feels Sarah’s tongue lapping away at her soaking wet pussy. Missy loosens her grip on Sarah’s hair, as she regains some sort of control back over her muscles. Sarah continues to play with her pussy for several minutes, making sure that Missy doesn’t come close to another orgasm. The other girls are a bit jealous that Sarah is taking her time with Missy and doesn’t simply make the blonde cum, like she did with them.

 

After having tasted Missy’s pussy, Sarah returns to pleasuring the girl’s tight butthole. Sarah slips her tongue back inside Missy’s anus and begins to tongue fuck the blonde again. It doesn’t take long for her to get Missy on the verge of cumming, but she keeps her victim on the edge. Sarah wants Missy to cum on her terms and let the blonde know that she owns her orgasm. Sarah’s tongue goes in and out of Missy’s ass, causing the horny blonde above her to moan loudly. Sarah fucks the girl faster and faster, before slowing down again. This way Missy isn’t able to climax and has to endure the pleasure Sarah is giving her.

 

“Please Sarah, I am begging you. PLEASE LET ME CUM!!!” Missy cries out, as she can no longer take it. Missy moves her hand towards her clit, but Sarah grabs it before she can pleasure herself.

 

Sarah stops tongue fucking Missy’s ass for a moment. “Oh no you don’t slut, you are not allowed to touch yourself.” Sarah snaps at Missy. She sticks her tongue deep inside Missy again and this time doesn’t slow down her tongue fucking. Missy above her is a complete mess, saliva drooling out of her mouth. Sarah is making the blonde mumble incoherently, while she is not too busy moaning loudly in pleasure. With a loud cry Missy cums hard, her pussy squirting like a fountain. Sarah’s hair gets drenched in Missy’s juices and most of it runs down her face. Sarah sticks out her tongue to catch the juices that are dripping down. Sarah eagerly swallows Missy’s nectar and dives back into Missy. She circles Missy’s pussy and cleans the girl from her own juices. Missy moans as Sarah licks her juices of her body.

 

Jenny has seen enough and grabs Sarah’s hair pulling her away from Missy, who was about to cum a second time. “Enough, you clearly passed this test. Carina, I think it’s time to test her endurance.”

 

Carina walks out of the room and Sarah eagerly waits for what is coming next. Sarah doesn’t have to wait long. Carina returns with three strap-ons and is already wearing one herself. She hands them to the other squad members and they quickly put them on. All four are now wearing black strap-on belts with dildos looking like real cocks. Sarah is sitting on the sofa, watching the girls stroke their cocks. Jenny walks to her and grabs her hair. Jenny drags her off the sofa and forces her to sit on her knees. The four girls surround Sarah and slap their cocks against her face. The girls giggle, as their cocks hit Sarah’s face.

 

Jenny keeps a tight grip on Sarah’s hair and forces her cock inside Sarah’s mouth. The blonde recruit takes the cock all the way, her lips pressing against the strap-on belt. Jenny pulls Sarah’s head back, leaving the tip of her cock inside Sarah’s mouth. Jenny looks Sarah in the eyes, before forcing her head forward and taking it all again. Jenny makes Sarah’s head bob up and down her cock, almost tearing out her hair. She does her best to make Sarah gag, but the blonde is taking her cock like a pro.

 

Carina also grabs Sarah’s hair and pulls her off Jenny’s cock. Carina is standing behind Sarah and pulls her head back. Sarah is looking at Carina’s cock from below, but not for long. Carina slams her cock inside her throat and begins to face fuck her friend. Carina places her other hand on Sarah’s throat and she can feel the cock moving in and out of Sarah’s throat. Carina does a better job at making Sarah gag. Every time her cock leaves Sarah’s mouth, saliva trails her cock and covers Sarah’s face.

 

While Carina is fucking her face, Sarah has a great view of her pussy and she can see that Carina is turned on from abusing her throat. Juices are dripping down her legs and Sarah wishes she could lick the juices off her thighs. Sarah feels that her nipples are being sucked on and she guesses that Missy and Adriana are pleasuring her. A hand is rubbing her pussy and it doesn’t take long before she feels two fingers penetrating her vagina. Sarah wants to moan, but Carina is fucking her face even harder. The cock in her mouth prevents the squad from hearing her moans and when Carina lets it slip out of her mouth, she is too busy trying to catch some air. Sarah is impressed that Carina is giving her such a rough time, her friend clearly learned some new skills. One of the girls stops sucking on her nipples and Carina lets go of her hair, while pulling her cock out of her mouth.

 

Adriana is the next one to grab Sarah’s hair and pulling her mouth over her cock. Adriana is much more gentle than Jenny and Carina. Adriana slowly moves Sarah’s lips over her cock. Adriana gently thrusts her hips forward, while pulling Sarah’s head towards her. Adriana lets Sarah take her cock inch by inch. Once Sarah has fully taken her cock, she tells Missy it’s her turn.

 

Missy pulls her fingers out of Sarah’s cunt and stops sucking on the blonde’s nipple. She takes her juice covered fingers and smears Sarah’s juices over her cock. Missy slaps her cock a few times on Sarah’s lips, before pushing it passed. “That it’s Sarah, taste your pussy.” With a strong thrust Missy buries her entire cock inside Sarah’s mouth. Sarah uses her tongue to lick her own juices off Missy’s cock. She can feel Missy placing both her hands behind her head. Missy begins to grind her hips against Sarah’s face, keeping her cock all the way inside Sarah’s mouth. Missy grinds for about a minute, before pulling her cock out of Sarah and leading her to the sofa.

Missy sits down on the sofa and tells Sarah to climb on top of her. Sarah places her knees on the sofa and crawls on top of Missy. Sarah reaches down to grab Missy’s cock and lines it up with the entrance of her pussy. Sarah lowers herself on the cock, letting out a moan as the cock penetrates her. Sarah begins to ride Missy, slowly picking up the pace. Missy grabs both of Sarah’s breasts and fondles them. Jenny sits down on Missy’s left side and Carina stands next to Missy’s right side. Adriana moves to the side of the sofa and begins to make out with Jenny. Carina watches Sarah move up and down on Missy’s cock and spanking Sarah’s ass from time to time. Missy moves her hands from Sarah’s breasts to her ass and spreads Sarah’s ass cheeks apart. Sarah’s anus opens slightly and Carina presses a finger against it. Carina rubs Sarah’s backdoor, making her moan.

 

Missy guides Sarah’s hips up and down, controlling Sarah as she rides her cock. Jenny breaks up her make out session with Adriana and grabs Sarah’s hair. Jenny makes Sarah look up at her. “Time for you to use that slutty move of yours again.” She slaps Sarah in her face and Adriana grabs her cock. Jenny pushes her body up a bit further and lowers Sarah’s head. Her cock presses against Sarah’s lips. She forces her cock passed Sarah’s lips and it slides into the blonde’s mouth. Jenny begins to move her hips, moving the cock in and out of Sarah’s pretty mouth.

 

Carina places her hands on Sarah’s ass as well, helping Missy spreading her ass cheeks even further apart. Carina buries her face in Sarah’s beautiful ass and begins to orally pleasure Sarah’s butthole. Her tongue slips inside Sarah’s ass with ease and Sarah moans on Jenny’s cock. Carina works her tongue deeper and deeper inside Sarah, as her friend bounces up and down Missy’s cock. Carina moves her hands closer to Sarah’s anus and slips both index fingers inside. She opens Sarah’s anus and pushes her tongue even deeper inside. Carina knows how Sarah likes it and Sarah can’t stop moaning, but they can hardly hear her. Jenny is fucking her mouth even harder than before and Sarah is finally gagging on her cock. Carina moves her tongue out of Sarah’s butthole and looks at her slightly gaping hole. She spits in it and moves her right hand to her cock. “Missy put your fingers inside her ass and keep it wide open for me.”

 

Missy sticks her fingers inside Sarah’s ass and pulls her anus open for Carina. “Come on Carina, let’s double team this slut.”

 

Carina doesn’t need any encouragement from Missy. She mounts Sarah and places her cock at Sarah’s back entrance. With a hard thrust her cock slides into Sarah’s ass. She grabs Sarah’s breasts with her hands and squeezes them, while thrusting her cock into Sarah. All three of Sarah’s holes are being filled with cock. When Missy slams Sarah down onto her cock, Carina pulls her cock back and Jenny slams her cock down Sarah’s throat. They make sure that one cock is always buried deep inside Sarah. They fuck Sarah harder and harder as time goes by.

 

“Come on Carina, fuck her ass!” Jenny cries out, as her cock hits the back of Sarah’s throat.

Carina picks up the pace and the sound of her hips slapping against Sarah’s ass cheeks fills the room. “You like this don’t you Sarah, my big cock abusing your tight little butthole!”

“Oh she does!” Missy comments, as she slams Sarah down on her cock.

“I hope you can keep this up, because we are just getting started.” Jenny pushes Sarah’s lips against the base of her strap-on.

“She has no choice if she wants to join us.” Carina laughs as her cock goes deep inside Sarah’s ass. Carina pinches Sarah’s nipples and pulls them down. Carina knows how Sarah likes it and twists her nipples.

 

Sarah can feel her first orgasm coming and her body shows it. The three pick up the pace and just before Sarah cums, Jenny pulls her cock out of Sarah’s mouth. Sarah moans loudly as Carina and Missy double team her ass and pussy. “OH GOD I AM GOING TO CUM!!!”

 

“CUM FOR US SLUT!!!” Carina screams as she pounds Sarah’s butthole.

“BEG FOR IT BITCH!!!” Missy orders Sarah, as she slaps Sarah’s ass.

 

Carina and Missy’s cocks piston in and out faster and faster and Sarah is moaning like a common whore. “PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!!!” Sarah cries out loudly, as Carina’s hips slam against her ass cheeks. The two continue to pound Sarah and it doesn’t take long for her to have an earthshattering orgasm. Her pussy begins to squirt over Missy’s cock and against her hips. Sarah has probably never screamed this loud before in her life. Jenny pulls her head up and makes her look into her eyes, while she cums her brains out. She can see Jenny grinning wickedly at her and Jenny slaps her face. Carina and Missy pound away at her holes, while she is still cumming.

 

After her orgasm is finally over, Jenny slides her cock back into her mouth. The three start all over again. Their cocks hammering away at Sarah’s holes. Sarah is clearly struggling to keep up with them and they know it. Sarah’s body is covered in sweat and her hair is a complete mess. Carina’s hips are hammering against her ass and her own thighs are smacking against Missy’s, as she gets slammed down onto Missy. Every time Jenny’s cock almost pops out of her mouth, saliva runs out of the corners of her mouth. The three abuse Sarah’s holes for almost half an hour and Sarah has several more mind shattering orgasms. Her pussy squirting every time and her throat getting sore from the screaming.

 

Carina pulls her cock out of Sarah’s ass and dismounts Sarah. She moves next to Jenny and Jenny knows what Carina wants. She pulls her cock out of Sarah’s mouth and Carina places her cock against Sarah’s mouth. “No need to pull your cock out of this slut, I am sure she can handle both at the same time.” Jenny puts her cock next to Carina’s and they both push at the same time. Their cocks slips into Sarah’s mouth, the blonde taking the cock heads into her mouth. Sarah is having a heap of trouble taking both Carina’s and Jenny’s cock at the same time.

 

Adriana in the meantime takes Carina’s place, mounting Sarah from behind and fucking her ass. Adriana and Missy quickly find a solid rhythm and slam their cocks into Sarah at the same time. This change of how she is being fucked, feels great and Sarah can sense that she is going to have another orgasm soon. Adriana enjoys the way Sarah’s ass is jiggling, as her hips slam against those beautiful ass cheeks. She sees that Sarah is struggling taking two cocks in her mouth, so she reaches with her fingers into Sarah’s mouth corners. She stretches Sarah’s mouth and Carina and Jenny push their cocks even further inside her mouth. Sarah now has all four cocks inside her and she can’t remember ever being fucked this hard before.

 

“Oh my god, look at this slut.” Jenny says to Carina.

“Yeah my Sarah is a real whore. She looks so pretty with four cocks deep inside her.” Carina slaps Sarah’s cheek playfully.

“Take my big fat cock in your ass bitch!” Adriana speeds up a bit, slamming her hips harder against Sarah’s ass.

“Come on, let’s really give it to her. Sarah is a big girl.” Carina slaps Sarah’s cheek again, while pushing her cock deeper into Sarah’s mouth.

 

While Carina pushes her cock deeper into her mouth, Jenny pulls her cock out a bit and when Jenny pushes her cock deeper, Carina pulls her cock out a bit. Adriana and Missy have changed their rhythm and now when Adriana slams her cock all the way inside her ass, Missy lifts her up and when Missy slams her down onto her cock, Adriana pulls her cock out of her ass. Sarah’s body is getting exhausted, as the four women abuse her holes for their pleasure. Sarah’s body can’t take it any longer and shudders as another orgasm rips through her. The four keep fucking her during the orgasm and make her orgasm last for what seems forever.

 

Thankfully Carina and Jenny pull their cocks out of her mouth after a while. “Adriana get your cock out of her ass.” Adriana does as Jenny says and the three lift Sarah off Missy. They turn Sarah around and lower the blonde back onto Missy’s cock, but this time Sarah’s ass is impaled onto Missy’s cock. Missy is looking at Sarah’s back and grabs her hair, pulling Sarah head back. “Let’s take turns fucking her whore pussy and see how long she can handle it.” Jenny pushes her cock into Sarah’s soaking wet nectar covered cunt. Jenny grabs Sarah’s neck with her right hand and slowly squeezes it. “You like it rough don’t you bitch?!” Jenny hammers her cock inside Sarah and pulls it out, before hammering it back in. Without a cock in her mouth, everyone can hear Sarah moan, as Jenny and Missy jackhammer their cocks inside her ass and pussy. The two blondes fucking Sarah are really giving it to her and they make Sarah cum within minutes. Sarah can’t believe how many times she has climaxed so far and it seems that she will have to endure several more orgasms.

 

Jenny pulls her cock out of Sarah’s pussy and Adriana takes her place. The brunette fucks Sarah’s pussy hard, while making out with Sarah. Adriana’s tongue invades Sarah’s mouth, while her cock slams deep inside Sarah’s wet cunt. Missy is playing with Sarah’s breasts, rubbing Sarah’s nipples between her thumb and index fingers. “I think this slut is going to cum again soon.” Missy says from below Sarah. Missy can feel Sarah’s body pulsating once more, indicating that she is ready to have another orgasm. “I can’t believe that she hasn’t passed out yet. Fuck this is one horny slut!” Missy hammers her cock all the way into Sarah’s ass, while Adriana slams her cock all the way into Sarah’s pussy. Adriana and Missy double team Sarah for ten minutes, before they let Sarah climax. Sarah is panting heavily, as Adriana removes her tongue from her mouth and her cock out of her pussy.

 

Carina is the next one to mount Sarah. Carina rubs her cock along her slick slit, but Carina doesn’t push it inside. “Ever had two cocks in your ass at the same time?” Carina asks Sarah with a wicked grin on her face. Sarah wants to respond, but before she can, Carina pushes her cock alongside Missy’s cock. Her ass stretches wider than ever before and she moans uncontrollably. Sarah has never felt anything like this before. She is used to getting her ass fucked, but this is another level. Pain and pleasure mix, as Carina and Missy fuck her ass at the same time. Carina loves the look on Sarah’s face, as she and Missy take ass fucking to another level. “What’s the matter Sarah? Can’t handle two cocks in your ass?” Carina laughs at Sarah. Adriana and Jenny sit next to Sarah and look at the two cocks moving in and out of her ass. When one cock goes all the way in her ass, the other gets pulled out, leaving only the head remaining in her ass.

 

Jenny and Adriana each place a hand on Sarah’s pussy and start rubbing up and down, making sure they massage her swollen clit as well. Sarah groans and moans, as all four work together to get her off. Carina places both hands behind her head and forces her to watch how both cocks use her ass. Sarah watches as one cock goes in and the other gets pulled out a bit. She sees Jenny and Adriana both slipping three fingers into her soaking wet cunt and stretching her out. They pump their fingers in and out at the same time. They both add another finger in and together they have eight fingers fucking Sarah’s cunt. Sarah knows what is going to happen next and surely it does. Jenny and Adriana work five fingers each into her stretched out cunt and start to fist her pussy. Sarah now has two cocks buried in her ass and two fists in her stretched out pussy. The pleasure is immense and she is unable to do anything else, except crying out in pleasure. Her body gets wrecked, as the four tear out orgasm after orgasm out of her body. Her pussy squirting all over the place during each orgasm, making it easier for Jenny and Adriana to push their arms deeper into her after each orgasm.

 

They abuse Sarah for almost an hour like this, before the CAT Squad pull their cocks and fists out of the exhausted blonde. The four CAT Squad members sit down on the sofa completely exhausted themselves as well. Sarah is breathing heavily and they are amazed that the girl didn’t pass out from all the orgasms. Carina grabs Sarah’s head and pulls Sarah’s head next to her cock. Sarah takes Carina’s cock into her mouth and cleans it. After she has cleaned Carina’s cock, Missy pulls her mouth over her cock and Sarah cleans Missy’s cock. Sarah crawls off the sofa and crawls towards Jenny to clean her cock next. Sarah wraps her lips around Jenny’s cock and uses her tongue to lick it clean. Adriana’s cock is the last one she cleans and after she has licked her juices off Adriana’s cock, she helps each girl out of their strap-on.

 

The CAT Squad wants to relax on the sofa for a bit, before congratulating Sarah for making it on the squad. Sarah however has other plans. Having recovered some stamina, she puts on the strap-on that Carina used. “You girls had your fun, now it’s my turn to have some fun.” Sarah grabs Jenny’s hair and pulls her off the sofa. Jenny is too exhausted to resist and Sarah puts her on all fours. Sarah rubs her cock against Jenny’s backdoor, teasing the blonde on all fours. “I hope you can take it as well as you can dish out.” With a hard thrust Sarah buries her cock deep into Jenny’s ass. Jenny moans as her ass gets penetrated. Sarah hammers her cock hard into Jenny’s ass from the start and the blonde is no match for her skills. Jenny moans and moans, as Sarah’s cock goes in and out of her ass.

 

The other three can’t believe what is happening. They fucked Sarah hard and long, but she still has the energy to keep going. They watch Jenny orgasm from having her ass fucked by Sarah. They wonder how Sarah is going to fuck next, but Sarah doesn’t stop fucking Jenny. Sarah continues to pound Jenny’s ass from behind. Sarah yanks Jenny’s head back and places her left hand under Jenny’s chin. Sarah repositions her feet and begins to jackhammer her cock even harder into Jenny’s anus. “OH FUCK!!!” Jenny screams as Sarah really gives it to her. Adriana, Carina and Missy watch the blonde goddess take their former leader. It doesn’t take long before Jenny has another screaming orgasm. Sarah continues to fuck Jenny’s ass and Jenny’s second orgasm transits into her third and fourth one. After almost three minutes Sarah pulls her cock out of Jenny’s ass and the blonde she just ass fucked, collapses on the carpet. Jenny’s breaths are heavy and she is unable to pick herself up.

 

Sarah walks over to the sofa and orders Adriana to get on all fours next to Jenny. Adriana knows who has taken the lead of the CAT Squad and does as Sarah tells her. “You like it in your ass as well don’t you?” Adriana nods her head and Sarah smiles at Adriana. “I will have you cum in no time bitch.” Sarah pushes her cock all the way into Adriana’s ass and she has the brunette moaning in pleasure within seconds. “Remember bitch, you beg before you cum!” Sarah rams her cock inside Adriana’s butthole. Sarah takes Adriana hard, slamming her hips hard against Adriana’s ass cheeks. Sarah grabs Adriana’s hair and pulls on it. With her right hand she slaps Adriana’s ass, while pounding her ass. Sarah looks like a cowboy, the way she waves her hand, just before spanking Adriana’s butt.

 

“Oh god!!!” Adriana screams loudly.

“Not god bitch! It’s OH SARAH!” Sarah responds to Adriana’s cries.

“OH SARAH PLEASE!!!”

“Please what slut?”

“Please make me cum!”

“You can do better bitch!”

“PLEASE SARAH MAKE ME CUM!!!”

 

Sarah rams her cock deep into Adriana’s ass again, the base of her strap-on slamming against Adriana’s ass cheeks. Sarah has Adriana on the verge of cumming. “Take it Adriana, take it all!”

 

“OH YES SARAH!!!” Adriana screams as Sarah makes her climax from having her ass fucked. Sarah continues to fuck her throughout her orgasm and Adriana collapses on the carpet next to Jenny.

 

“Another slut down. Missy get your ass over here!”

Missy obeys Sarah’s command and gets into the doggy style position.

“Tell me what you want!” Sarah slaps Missy’s ass.

“Please fuck my ass Sarah!” Missy begs Sarah.

“What?”

“PLEASE FUCK MY ASS SARAH!”

 

Sarah grins as she hears Missy beg her to fuck her ass. Sarah grabs Missy’s ass and spreads her cheeks. Sarah spits on Missy’s anus and places her cock against the entrance. “You want it don’t you?” Sarah teases Missy, as she slowly penetrates Missy’s anus with her cockhead.

 

“YES PLEASE SARAH!!!” Missy cries out.

 

Sarah pushes her cock further into Missy’s ass and Missy lets out a groan. Sarah takes her time working her cock into Missy, only to tease the girl. Missy can’t believe that Sarah doesn’t just pound her into oblivion like she did with Jenny and Adriana. She was hoping for the same rough treatment, but Sarah is taking her time with her. Sarah slowly thrusts her cock back and forth into Missy’s ass. With every thrust her cock goes in a bit deeper and after a few thrusts her entire cock disappears into Missy’s ass. Missy lets out a loud moan and Sarah begins to pick up the pace. Sarah slowly pulls her cock back, leaving the head in Missy’s ass. With a hard thrust she buries her entire cock back into Missy’s ass. “Do you like it in your ass Missy?”

 

“Ohhh… yes…. Sarah. Please fuck my ass harder!”

“You want me to fuck you ass harder?”

“Sarah I am begging you, pound my ass, destroy my ass, make me your bitch!”

 

Sarah begins to pound her cock deeper and harder into Missy’s butt.  Missy moans loudly, as Sarah gives it to her hard. Missy’s ass jiggles from the force of Sarah’s hips crashing against her cheeks. The sound of the impacts filling the room alongside Missy’s moans.

 

“Is this hard enough for you?” Sarah asks Missy, as she pounds the blonde’s ass with all her strength.

“YES YES YES I AM CUMMING SARAH!!!” Missy cries out incoherently.

 

Before Missy can cum, Sarah pulls out her cock. She grabs Missy’s hair and guides her over Jenny’s body. Sarah positions Missy so that her pussy is above Jenny’s face. Sarah gets behind Missy again and pushes her cock back into Missy’s ass. Sarah quickly finds her rhythm. Sarah puts more force behind her thrusts and fucks Missy even harder than Jenny and Adriana. Sarah places her left hand under Missy’s chin and holds her straight. She moves her right hand on Missy’s pussy and fervently begins to rub it. Missy can’t control herself any longer and with a loud scream she squirts on Sarah’s hand, coating it with her juices. Sarah widens her fingers and Missy’s juices squirt between her fingers onto Jenny’s face. Jenny coughs as she catches some of Missy’s juices with the back of her throat. Sarah moves her hand out of the blast zone and starts rubbing Missy’s clit. The sensation from having her clit rubbed, while she squirts, forces Missy into another orgasm. Her pussy squirting even more juices than during her first orgasm. Jenny is almost drowning below Missy’s pussy, as streams of girl cum splash into her mouth and onto her face. Sarah is showing Jenny once more that she is nothing compared to her. Sarah pulls her cock out of Missy’s ass, but keeps rubbing the blonde’s clit. Missy just can’t stop squirting, while Sarah rubs her sensitive clit.

 

“Please stop, I can’t take it anymore.”

“What did you say? You need to speak up dear.”

“Please Sarah, no more!”

 

Sarah doesn’t stop and keeps on rubbing Missy’s clit. Missy soon finds herself close to a third orgasm. Sarah pinches her clit and her pussy explodes again. An avalanche of girl cum comes down on Jenny’s face. Her mouth gets filled by Jenny’s nectar and she has trouble swallowing it all. Missy’s legs turn to yellow and she falls down. Her pussy lands on Jenny’s face and she passes out on top of Jenny. Jenny tries to push Missy off her, but she is still too weak.

 

“On your hands and knees Carina!” Sarah directs her attention to the last member of the CAT Squad.

 

Carina has never seen her friend this dominant before and is intimidated by the tone of Sarah’s voice. She quickly gets off the sofa and crawls towards Sarah. Sarah moves behind her and with a hard thrust Sarah makes her cock disappear into her ass. Sarah fucks Carina hard and long, making her cum several times. From all four Carina is getting it the hardest, her ass being destroyed by the dominant blonde. Sarah makes Carina beg for it, before every orgasm she gives to Carina. Sarah seems surprised that Carina remains on her hands and knees, even after all the orgasms she endured.  Sarah pulls her cock out of Carina’s ass. “Wow Carina not bad, wait here.” Sarah slaps Carina’s ass.

 

Sarah leaves the living room and goes to the room from which Carina got the strap-ons. Sarah returns within a couple of minutes with a glass double ended dildo. Sarah moves to the second sofa in the room and beckons Carina to join her. Carina crawls to Sarah and gets on her sofa. Sarah works one end of the dildo into Carina’s pussy and mirrors Carina’s positions. She slides herself onto the other end of the dildo. Carina and Sarah each begin to thrusts their pussies onto the dildo, their asses smacking against each other. Both girls moan loudly and look at the three other girls who are still passed out on the carpet.

 

“I think we need to reform the squad Sarah.”

“Yes we do, these sluts are not worthy.”

“I know two girls who will fit in nicely Sarah.”

“What are their names?”

“Amy, she is a blonde just like you Sarah.”

“And the other?”

“Sondra, a naughty brunette.”

“Great, bring them over whenever you can and we will see if they can keep up with us.”

“What do we do with Adriana and Missy?”

“We will tell them they didn’t make the cut.”

 

Carina and Sarah fuck themselves for almost another hour, both having several more orgasm. They both slide off the glass dildo at the same time. Sarah holds it, while their pussy slide off it and she turns it around. Sarah cleans the side that was in Carina’s pussy with her tongue and Carina cleans the side that was in Sarah’s pussy with her tongue. Their tongues meet at the middle of the dildo and they kiss each other with the dildo between their lips.

 


End file.
